chiniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Battles: Ifra Radon Monastery Arc
Battles VS - ROZES * While being uncuffed Jade attempted to break free but was quickly subdued VS - LUCAS * Used a quick light attack to launch Balqrin into ocean VS - NO RESULT * Neither could hit him because of his Galanus Presence * Xarvarax intervened saying that attacking Lucas was pointless VS - NO RESULT * Isaac was spared when Lucas was able to sense his warrior spirit * Lucas deemed Isaac worthy enough to keep Paldir VS - ASTER * First Ancient Duel for Uzif * Battle of Wits * Every Wrong answer result in pain * Every Right answer result in pain for opponent * Aster Wagered Eye of Moon, Uzif Wagered Almighty Reach * Duel for All-Knowing Map VS - HEROES * Came out from lake that Uzif's Vlarpic were drinking from * Ended by Ghamith coming and scaring them away VS VS - KOVIS/Aster * Launched both an unprepared Uzif and Isaac away with one blow initiating the fight * Aster launched into lake nearly drowning, only saved after fight was over * Caused lost of self-esteem by Aster VS & Hordes - HEROES * Initiated when Aster killed both Turalo and Bepuar kings * Aster spent hours killing beasts, until covered head to toe in blood * Aster fought using only pure anger VS - BARRITE * Was attracted all the blood of Turalo and Bepaur * Severally injured Ghamith * Were able to escape by Kovis using Gaia's Gauntlet and Magic Mist VS - KARGUS * Started by Aster attack Kargus and him grabbing her Eye of the Moon * Ancient Duel * Fight on 9 story tower, get point by sending opponent down a story, first to 5 * Aster wagered Almighty Reach, Kargus wagered Eye of the Sun * Prized was Eye of the Moon VS - ISAAC * With Help from Shigin traveled inside self to confront Paldir * Fought in mind of Isaac * The two agreed to support each other in the goals and be partners VS - ASTER * First Trail of Radon, Trail of Strength VS - KOVIS * Second Trail of Radon, Trail of Strength VS - ISAAC * Third Trail of Radon, Trail of Steel VS - ISAAC * Fourth Trail of Radon, Trail of Determination VS - SHIGIN * Fifth Trail of Radon, Trail of Skill VS - DUARTE VS - DUARTE VS - SHIGIN * Sixth Trail of Radon, Trail of Survival VS - SHIGIN * Final Trail of Radon, Trail of Judgement * First Use of Ki Soul * Gained Touch of Radon VS - ASTER * Ancient Duel, 9 Floor Tower Duel * Aster Wagered Gaia's Gauntlet, All-Knowing Scroll * Kargus Wagered Eye of the Sun, Eye of the Moon * Prize was Almighty Reach VS - HEROES * First Use of an Aliskan Myilmol Weapon * Shigin delivered final blow VS - JADE/GRAIM/VALIANT * Graim guided Jade to Victory * Valiant finished the fight with trapping Rozes under his weight VS - GALAN/KASON * Moonlight Hunters ambushed Galan/Kason * Galan/Kason found it beneath them to kill Moonlight Hunters Battle Record Category:Battles